


Консультирующий детектив-всезнайка - на всю жизнь, а не только на Рождество

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Dancing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grumpy John Watson, M/M, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Sharing Body Heat, The Belstaff - Freeform, There was NO bed, Trapped, Winter, mention of mary morstan - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: И вот они сидят здесь. Уставившись друг на друга. Запертые в неотапливаемой, построенной из блоков конюшне на отдалённой ферме в Суффолке.Без сотовой связи.В канун Рождества.Определённо, в этом году Шерлок не в «хорошем» списке.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 22





	Консультирующий детектив-всезнайка - на всю жизнь, а не только на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Smart-Arse Consulting Detective Is For Life, Not Just For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055158) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Это была немного нехорошая неделя, размышляет Шерлок. О том, насколько она была нехорошей, можно судить по частоте ругательств Джона (в среднем на 62% больше) и по количеству чашек чая, выпитых Шерлоком (на 38% меньше, несмотря на полные надежды взгляды, которые он кидал на чайник, и шумные вздохи). 

Также на это указывали негативно отразившийся на коллекции джемперов Джона непредвиденный инцидент с вылуплением моли, небольшая, практически незначительная утечка химикатов на стул Джона, наводнение в ванной (как следствие попыток устранения вышеупомянутой утечки, приведшей к едва достойному упоминания пожару) и прискорбная ситуация с неправильной маркировкой, из-за чего салат с пастой, приготовленный во вторник Джоном на обед в клинике, был заменён увлекательным экспериментом по воздействию концентрированного хлорида натрия на человеческий и свиной кишечный материал. Хотя некоторые из этих событий, возможно, отчасти были вызваны стремлением Шерлока к знаниям (а если серьёзно, то никто не мог предсказать, что Джон начнёт есть, не взглянув на свою вилку), он чувствует, что был несправедливо втянут на роль злодея в этом списке несчастливых случайностей. Очевидно, он не хотел, чтобы произошло какое-либо из этих спорных событий, но Джон, похоже, считает, что Шерлок ищет неприятностей при каждом удобном случае, и не стесняется приписывать все и любые неподходящие события его влиянию.

Это глубоко несправедливо.

Возьмём сегодняшний вечер, например. Хотя технически это может быть Шерлок, чей успех в определении состава примесей в образцах почвы, оставленных шинами автомобиля во время бегства, привёл их в это место, и они смогли найти негодяя и его неправедно добытую прибыль (в данном случае замороженную сперму от нескольких дорогих чистокровных лошадей). Джон, конечно же, не может возлагать вину только на него за то, что они были замечены, пойманы в ловушку и ловко заперты в пристройке, просто потому, что Шерлок отказался ждать, пока Джон проверит эту пристройку, вместо того чтобы понаблюдать за ней, как он просил, когда казалось совершенно очевидным, что вся ферма была заброшена.

Оглядываясь назад, можно признать, что это был небольшой просчёт, но вряд ли работа злого умысла, стремящегося сделать день Джона как можно более несчастным, как он утверждает. Неоднократно. С возрастающей громкостью.

И вот они сидят здесь. Уставившись друг на друга. Запертые в неотапливаемой, построенной из блоков конюшне на отдалённой ферме в Суффолке.

Без сотовой связи.

В канун Рождества.

Не признавая за собой никакой вины, Шерлок, возможно, начинает понимать, почему Джон не очень доволен. Поскольку Рождество в этом году приходится на пятницу, может пройти немало времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь подойдёт достаточно близко к заброшенной ферме, чтобы услышать их крики. В довершение всего миссис Хадсон уехала на праздники в Богнор навестить друзей, Майкрофт − в Швейцарию, заключать сомнительные и легко опровергаемые союзы, а Лестрейд взял недельный отпуск (чтобы покататься на лыжах) − эти три человека, скорее всего, заметят их отсутствие. Он не боится, что их жизни находятся в опасности, но очень быстро им может стать некомфортно.

Шумно вздохнув, Джон встаёт и возобновляет поиск хоть какой-нибудь связи на своём телефоне. Он пересекает маленькое помещение, подняв телефон над головой и наблюдая за дисплеем в поисках хотя бы проблеска сигнала. Он, как и следовало ожидать, терпит неудачу, поскольку за последние два часа повторяет это уже в седьмой раз. 

Шерлок уже подсчитал шансы на то, что их спасут этим вечером, обдумал, как применить предметы в помещении в качестве средства для побега, и наложил вето на идею Джона разрядить пистолет в надежде привлечь внимание, так как в этой сельской местности выстрелы − обычное дело, и вряд ли на них обратят внимание. 

Джон снова садится, выключает мобильник и, взглянув на Шерлока, поднимает бровь.

− Зачем кому-то понадобилось укреплять эту чёртову конюшню? − Он пристально смотрит на стальные решётки на двух крошечных, расположенных высоко, окнах, будто те были установлены специально для того, чтобы его раздражать.

Шерлок решает, что быть как можно более дипломатичным − лучшая часть храбрости, и начинает объяснять тихим голосом: − Здесь хранили сёдла и уздечки. Они могут быть довольно дорогими, учитывая оживлённую торговлю краденым конным снаряжением. Я полагаю, что это имело смысл, защитить их собственность, изолировав помещение.

Похоже, это нисколько не успокоило раздражённого армейского врача.

− По крайней мере, здесь сухо − в какой-то момент помещение утеплили. Плесень − убийца для кожи, − замечает Шерлок непринуждённо, пытаясь привнести позитивный настрой, но Джон лишь закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. 

Бизнесом явно занимались профессионалы. В одном конце комнаты расположены ряды крючков для уздечек, седельные стойки и полки. Всё ценное исчезло, кроме раковины в углу, пары дешёвых низких табуретов, нескольких облупленных кружек и грязной доски для записей на стене. Хотя здесь и не идеально, их положение могло быть гораздо хуже. Вода подключена, и есть даже электричество для питания слабой, мерцающей над головой лампочки.

− Нам не грозит никакая непосредственная опасность, Джон. Будучи очень способным вором, Конвей явно не был склонен к насилию, иначе мы оказались бы в гораздо более щекотливой ситуации. Я подозреваю, что он уже на пути к жизни умеренно богатого преступника в изгнании. В конце концов, кто-то окажется рядом с конюшней, собачники или что там у нас. Здесь просто несколько некомфортно.

− Но ведь сегодня канун Рождества! − выпаливает Джон, прислоняясь спиной к стене. − У меня должно было быть свидание! Я должен был бы сейчас потягивать вино, быть очаровательным и выбирать десерт!

− Ах да, билингвальный(1) ветеринар из Чеама(2), − кивает Шерлок и отмечает, как Джон резко вскидывает голову. Не слишком быстро, но это как-то смягчает его отвращение к последнему «другу» Джона. − Ну, я ничего не могу поделать с крем-брюле или белым вином, но не стесняйся быть очаровательным, если это поможет.

Шерлок уже сыт по горло рассказами Джона о прерванных ужинах и решает уступить поле боя.

Джон хмурится. − Откуда ты знаешь о... Не бери в голову. Конечно, ты знаешь, − говорит он с чем-то похожим на отвращение. − Я даже не знаю, зачем я вообще... Эй! Что ты делаешь?

Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на своего друга. − Я думал, что это очевидно, ведь ты уже много раз видел, как я это делаю.

− О нет! Нет, нет, нет! − Джон вскакивает, и ножки табурета скрипят. Он подходит к Шерлоку, который сидит, скрестив ноги, на холодном бетонном полу, сложив руки вместе и прижав их к нижней губе.

− Если мне придётся провести рождественский сочельник в жутко холодной конюшне, где воняет лошадьми, то и тебе тоже. Ты не можешь просто свалить в свои Чертоги разума и оставить меня здесь одного. − Джон хватает его за запястье и тянет до тех пор, пока Шерлок с жалкой грацией не встаёт.

− Но я уже зафиксировал все относящиеся к делу данные, и здесь меня мало что ещё интересует. Моё время может быть потрачено более выгодно с помощью...

Джон хмуро смотрит на него и поджимает губы в знакомом разочаровании. − Ну что же, спасибо за слова поддержки, Шерлок, но мне очень жаль, что этого не произойдёт.

− Но это же так утомительно! − довольно лаконично, как ему кажется, объясняет Шерлок.

− Ага, − соглашается Джон. Сердито на него взглянув, он усаживает Шерлока на один из табуретов. − Боюсь, что наши возможности для развлечений ограничены друг другом, и как бы мы ни были бедны, это − всё, что у нас есть. Так что ты будешь сидеть здесь и составлять мне компанию до тех пор, пока нас не спасут или пока мы не попытаемся немного поспать. − Хорошо?

Шерлок театрально вздыхает и бросает на Джона ядовитый взгляд, который тот ловит и прищуривает глаза. − Отлично, − выплёвывает Шерлок. − О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

− Как тебе будет угодно, − предлагает Джон, хотя до сих пор не проявлял особого интереса к тому, какие выводы Шерлок сделал относительно этого дела. Он решает придерживаться проверенной темы. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы начать с самого начала, но его грубо перебивает невысокий, недовольный блогер.

− Только не чёртов пепел, − настаивает Джон.

Шерлок несколько сдувается; если не пепел, то, вероятно, плесень, споры, скорость разложения мышечной ткани, влияние кислых почв на человеческие кости и всё такое прочее также нецелесообразно. Он кратко рассматривает статистические данные о вероятности стать жертвой убийства в Великобритании, основанные на возрасте, богатстве, месяце рождения и, что интересно, росте, но опасный блеск в глазах Джона разубеждает его. Несколько озадаченный, он оглядывается вокруг в поисках другой темы, не менее интересной. Это, к сожалению, занимает больше времени, чем Джон, кажется, готов ждать.

− Господи, − бормочет Джон и снова садится на табурет, а Шерлок удивлённо моргает, глядя на него. − Чёртов канун Рождества! К этому времени я уже должен был бы делить бутылку более-менее приличного шампанского с красивой женщиной. Она смеялась бы над моими шутками, а я бы слушал её рассказы о работе.

− Звучит ужасно, − бурчит Шерлок, чувствуя приближение того, что Джон называет эпическим ехидством. Джон может проводить время, позволяя своему посредственному уму бездельничать в течение нескольких часов, а Шерлок не может, особенно если ему приходится слушать, как тот превозносит достоинства скучных ветеринаров из наименее интересного пригорода Южного Лондона.

− Не так ужасно, как это, − отвечает Джон, махнув рукой в сторону их теперешнего пребывания, и Шерлок не упускает из виду, что его жест охватывает и самого Шерлока. − Я бы съел индейку и всё остальное − жареную картошку с гусиным жиром, сосиску в тесте, рождественский пудинг с соусом из бренди...

Лицо Джона сияет блаженством, и его глаза закрываются, когда он представляет себе праздничный стол. Он одобрительно хмыкает, издавая низкий, проникновенный звук, и у Шерлока покалывает шею, когда лёгкий пот выступает из-под воротника. Уже не в первый раз Шерлок задаётся вопросом, как Джон мог бы выглядеть и звучать в _определённом состоянии_ и насколько близко это выражение воображаемого блаженства к реальному. На какое-то безумное мгновение он думает о том, чтобы дотронуться до тонкой кожи век Джона, провести большим пальцем по щетине, уже образовавшейся на его подбородке, и наклонившись, накрыть приоткрытые губы Джона своими собственными.

Как по команде, желудок Джона довольно тревожно урчит, и он тихо стонет, когда картинки перед его глазами исчезают. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока, которому приходится отвернуться, чтобы успеть убрать с лица откровенно тоскующее выражение.

− Вместо этого я замёрз, чертовски голоден и заперт здесь с мерзавцем, который украл Рождество! − ворчит Джон, пиная ножку своего табурета в притворном раздражении.

− Похоже, ты больше радуешься меню, чем компаньону по ужину, − замечает Шерлок немного грубоватым голосом. Он прочищает горло и удовлетворяется тем, что бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона; не стоит показывать чрезмерную заинтересованность в его ответе.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но через мгновение вместо этого пожимает плечами. − Сиан совершенно очаровательна. Умная и весёлая, чтобы провести с ней время.

Подавляя трепет триумфа, Шерлок подсказывает: − Но?

Джон снова пожимает плечами. − Мы хорошо проводим время вместе, но я не ищу ничего долгосрочного. Она не... − он замолкает.

Шерлок смотрит на свои колени и напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить голос Джона, его дыхание, его суетливость − всё, что угодно, лишь бы понять, к чему тот клонит во время этого разговора.

С тех пор как Шерлок вернулся, Джон встречался с несколькими женщинами, но эти встречи не были серьёзными, обычно отношения длились не более пары обедов. Поначалу он решил, что всё дело в ситуации с Мэри; Шерлок воспользовался парой дней после их бурного примирения в «Лэндмарке», чтобы копнуть поглубже и выяснить, кто такая «Мэри Морстан» и почему она приняла предложение мужчины, с которым встречалась всего три месяца − даже такого исключительного, как Джон Ватсон. В то время Шерлок опасался, что его рассказ об этой информации ознаменует окончательную и беспорядочную кончину их с Джоном дружбы, если его двухлетнее отсутствие уже не достигло этого. А Джон был в ярости, потом смущён и виноват, а затем впал в депрессию. Он потратил немало времени, чтобы справиться с обидой, гневом и недоверием, которые испытывал к Шерлоку, но постепенно они обрели свой прежний ритм, Джон вернулся в 221Б, и их дружба, хоть и потрескавшаяся, сохранилась.

Мысли о Джоне были тем, что поддерживало Шерлока в здравом уме и помогало ему бороться все эти потерянные годы. Шерлоку потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что же именно в его соседе по квартире так его увлекло, и к тому времени он уже слишком глубоко запутался в паутине Мориарти, чтобы действовать в соответствии с этим. Вместо этого он придумал тщательно продуманные сценарии своего возвращения: признание, отвлечение и чудесное воссоединение. Такие размышления давали ему стимул продолжать уничтожение империи Мориарти, постоянно продвигаясь вперёд, всё ближе к возвращению в Лондон и к Джону с каждой устранённой угрозой.

Конечно, реальность вторглась в его сознание в ту же секунду, как он увидел нервничающего Джона, сжимающего в руках маленькую бархатную коробочку.

Джон вздыхает, а Шерлок изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть. − Она − не та, что мне нужна.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок обдумывает слова Джона, но не находит в них ясности. − Но канун Рождества − это очень важное событие. Ты, должно быть, очень высокого мнения о ней, чтобы предложить такой культурно значимый день для вашего свидания.

− Нет, не особенно. На самом деле пригласила она. Больше я ничего не делал. Я думал, что это удержит меня от того, чтобы сидеть дома и вычислять, каким образом я стал печальным ублюдком, ожидая, когда ты придёшь, откуда бы то ни было.

− Но вместо этого ты тоже пришёл.

− Да, всё вышло не совсем так, как планировалось, не так ли? Жаль, это тоже был хороший ресторан с живой музыкой. Я с нетерпением ожидал момента, когда смогу потанцевать.

Шерлок резко встаёт и идёт к раковине. Он открывает кран и находит наименее пыльную кружку, быстро ополаскивая её, прежде чем наполнить. Он делает глоток, а затем ещё один, как только находит воду чистой. Снова наполнив кружку, Шерлок возвращается к Джону и протягивает её ему.

Брови Джона опускаются, на губах появляется лёгкая растерянная улыбка.

− Я думаю, сэр найдёт этот урожай особенно подходящим для себя. Он имеет свежий, минеральный вкус и прекрасно охлаждён.

Джон фыркает. − Я рад, что французский акцент больше не появился. − Взяв кружку, он поднимает её в ироническом тосте за Шерлока, прежде чем выпить.

− Если сэр позволит, она особенно хорошо сочетается с... − порывшись во внутреннем кармане пиджака, Шерлок достал один из значков Лестрейда, две кредитные карточки Майкрофта, какую-то верёвочку, лазерную указку и ещё что-то... О, да!... «Леденцы и фруктовые пастилки», − читает он.

Джон ухмыляется. − А у кого ты их стащил?

− А разве это имеет значение? Наша потребность в них более насущна, − настаивает Шерлок, протягивая обе упаковки Джону. Тот кивает и берёт себе пару леденцов.

Шерлок кладёт в карман остальные конфеты и смотрит, как Джон запихивает мятные леденцы в рот. Он смотрит на Шерлока снизу вверх, с пятнами пыли на щеке и в волосах, с мягкой, весёлой улыбкой на лице, ожидая следующего шага Шерлока.

Какая-то идея пронзает сознание Шерлока и мгновенно реализуется. Он действительно не должен − это слишком открыто, и это опасно близко к правде. Но теперь, когда он подумал об этом, он не может удержаться от желания, и, возможно, их трудные обстоятельства и знаменательная дата могут сыграть ему на руку. Возможно, Джон позволит ему эту причуду, чтобы скоротать время и размять их замёрзшие, сведённые судорогой мышцы. Джон может легко посмеяться над этим, как над праздничным приподнятым настроением, если ему это нужно.

Он протягивает руку, и Джон инстинктивно делает движение, чтобы взять её ещё до того, как Шерлок успевает сказать: − Можно мне пригласить тебя на танец?

Джон несколько раз моргает, и его брови комично изгибаются. Он смеётся, но позволяет себе подняться на ноги. − Я бы позволил тебе улизнуть в свои Чертоги разума, если бы знал, что тебе настолько скучно!

Внезапно оказавшись грудь к груди, Шерлок почти теряет самообладание. С такого близкого расстояния даже Джон может увидеть неприкрытое желание на лице Шерлока, как бы он ни старался его скрыть. Но холодная правая рука Джона скользит под пальто и обвивает талию Шерлока, заставляя его вздрогнуть от прикосновения к тёплой коже. Джон бормочет извинения, даже когда он жадно протягивает руку, и Шерлок благодарен за оправдание шока, потому что его тело поёт от триумфа в ответ на прикосновение Джона, такое яркое и пьянящее, что он чувствует, что может завибрировать от этого. 

Джон крепко сжимает их руки и выжидающе смотрит на Шерлока. Глаза у него ясные, весёлые и ласковые, и Шерлок совершенно выбит из колеи. 

Он прочищает горло и выбирает самый небрежный тон, на который только способен: − Я тебя пригласил, не значит ли это, что я должен вести?

− Ни за что, − быстро отвечает Джон и делает шаг вперёд, заставляя Шерлока следовать его невысказанным инструкциям.

Они, должно быть, выглядят нелепо, танцуя в своих пальто и куртке в пыльной, заброшенной конюшне с самым нелестным в мире светом, создающим медные тона в волосах Джона и выщелачивающим все краски с кожи Шерлока. Несмотря на разницу в росте, Джон очень хорошо себя проявляет. Его стиль более функциональный, чем тот, к которому привык Шерлок, считая про себя тройки, он поворачивает их резко и чисто.

Джон поддерживает зрительный контакт, когда не смотрит под ноги, и мягко улыбается каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются. Шерлок вдыхает его запах, знакомый, но волнующий, усталый, но бодрящий. Неосознанно Шерлок начинает напевать, когда они двигаются, и поза Джона становится более расслабленной, его шаги плавные, а темп замедляется. Можно почти поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. 

Грубый пол скрипит под их ботинками, и от этого танца в сочетании с холодным воздухом их щеки краснеют. У Джона сильные и надёжные руки, и Шерлок даже не подозревал, что всё так просто может быть так хорошо. Несмотря на обилие данных, Шерлок не пытается вывести настроение Джона или его мысли о странном поведении; вместо этого он _чувствует_ , каталогизируя, как их движение и близость заставляют волосы на его руках подниматься, как его дыхание неровно, и отмечая все способы, которыми присутствие тела Джона так близко добавляет к его собственному растущему чувству благополучия и счастья.

− Ты же не думал, что я умею танцевать, правда? − спрашивает Джон, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, будто делясь своей уверенностью, и на какую-то долю секунды сердце Шерлока замирает, когда он представляет себе, что Джон мог приблизиться для поцелуя.

Он был прав: это была ужасная идея. Теперь он знает, что проведёт остаток своей жизни, пытаясь устоять перед искушением вновь пережить этот краткий миг, когда у него почти всё есть. Это будет жгучий момент триумфа и пульсирующей боли одновременно, навсегда. Но он всё ещё не может найти в себе силы пожалеть об этом или остановить себя от дальнейшего потакания своим желаниям.

− Я не могу быть в этом уверен. Недостаточно данных. Нельзя строить гипотезы без доказательств, Джон. Хотя меня ободряет то, что ты по выходным, когда готовишь завтрак, всё время пританцовываешь под радио.

− А-а-а... − усмехается Джон, восхитительно смущённый. − Ты это видел? Я думал, что ты был глубоко в мыслях в своих Чертогах разума.

− Трудно сосредоточиться, когда ты... Что это было? «Мы построили этот город на рок-н-ролле?»(3)

Джон фыркает и прячет своё восхитительно розовое лицо в плечо Шерлока, чтобы успокоиться. Он негромко стонет от унижения. − Это − классика, Шерлок. Ты же не игнорируешь классику.

− Правильно подмечено, − кивает Шерлок и понимает, что они замерли и теперь просто покачиваются, всё ещё обнимая друг друга. Их взгляды снова встречаются, выражение лица открытое, когда шутки рассеиваются в холодном воздухе. 

Джон облизывает губы, их лица очень близко друг к другу, и на мгновение его взгляд падает на рот Шерлока. Затем Джон быстро улыбается, и нечто хрупкое и туманное исчезает в мгновение ока. Он отступает назад, но его рука задерживается в руке Шерлока − последняя точка соприкосновения, прежде чем они отстранятся. Приподняв плечи, Джон скрещивает руки, прижав ладони к подмышкам.

Холод, кажется, усилился за те несколько минут, что они танцевали. По всей части тела Шерлока там, где Джон к нему прижимался, пробегает холодок, и отпечаток его холодной руки словно отпечатывается на коже Шерлока под пальто, там, где она лежала на талии. 

Джон вздрагивает, словно читая мысли Шерлока. Он театрально потирает руки. − Небо чистое. Я думаю, что сегодня ночью будет мороз.

− Я думаю, что уже есть, − соглашается Шерлок, указывая на окно, где на оконном стекле уже начали расти колючие ледяные узоры.

− Будет очень некомфортно, если мы останемся здесь на всю ночь. − Джон смотрит на бетонный пол без всякого энтузиазма.

− Я думаю, что шансы на то, что кто-нибудь услышит нас сегодня вечером, очень малы, Джон. Но когда мы поднимались по тропинке, я заметил на полях скот, а это значит, что кто-то будет кормить и поить его даже на Рождество.

− Ладно, я думаю, что мы сможем перетерпеть одну ночь.

Они снова замолкают. Нехарактерно неуклюжие, они стоят не дальше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Шерлок засовывает руки в карманы. Фыркнув, Джон мрачно оглядывает комнату. Их взгляды встречаются раз, другой, третий, и они обмениваются застенчивыми улыбками. 

Он не воображает этого, надеется Шерлок, не истолковывает неверно и не прибегает к какому-либо другому самообману. Джон может быть смущён тем, насколько интимным стал их танец, но сейчас он не стремится установить между ними дистанцию, которая была бы самым быстрым способом прекратить любые недоразумения. Ни один из них не чувствует себя комфортно, но они делят одно и то же пространство и одну и ту же энергию, чтобы... что? Спровоцировать какую-то реакцию? Как-то продвинуть ситуацию вперёд? Получить некоторую ясность о мыслях другого человека?

А теперь это занимает слишком много времени. Судя по языку тела, Джон начинает закрываться, его голова и плечи опускаются. Он плотно сжимает губы, готовясь заговорить, сказать что-нибудь, чтобы довести это напряжение до дружеского, ничему не угрожающего.

Они уже делали это раньше. Шерлок знает, как редки и драгоценны эти моменты. Он не может позволить этому исчезнуть, только не снова. 

Этот танец так же стар, как и их знакомство. Они делают шаг вперёд, испытывая приподнятое настроение, остаточное возбуждение или обмен взаимными чувствами, но ни у одного из них нет уверенности в том, что они продвинутся дальше, чтобы увидеть, чем это может стать. Из страха, что они ошибаются. Из страха быть отвергнутым. Из страха потерять больше, чем лицо. 

Раздаётся звон колокола далёкой церкви, яркий и вибрирующий в ледяном воздухе, призывая благочестивых к полуночной мессе своим одиноким голосом. 

− Я сожалею о твоём свидании, − говорит Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успевает полностью разрушить чары. − Мне не следовало просить тебя о помощи в такой короткий срок. Особенно в таком простом деле. Я уверен, что если ты объяснишь своей даме, что я настаивал, ты...

Общие фразы. Шерлок надеется, что Майкрофт никогда не узнает об этом, но ситуация, похоже, требует этого.

− Мне нравится сопровождать тебя во время расследований, Шерлок. Даже если они самые простые. − Уголки губ Джона приподнимаются в почти улыбке, но он не поднимает взгляд.

А потом Джон качает головой. − Как я уже сказал, она − милая, но не та, которую я сейчас ищу. Я уже знал это, когда принял её приглашение.

− Так зачем же вообще соглашаться? − Шерлок сам удивляется своей прямоте, и Джон тоже пару раз удивлённо моргает. 

− Я не знаю, − признаётся он. − Привычка? Благодарность? Чтобы отметить начало нового года? Просто чтобы немного развлечься? − Он пожимает плечами.

− Ну что же, я рад, что ты здесь, − говорит ему Шерлок.

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх. − Ты собирался провести ночь в своих Чертогах разума и снова покинуть меня.

А-а-а, «снова». Это было очень красноречиво. Шерлок явно не обращал на это внимания. Может быть, Джон жаждет внимания Шерлока точно так же, как Шерлок жаждет внимания Джона? Хотя его выбор слова «покинуть», возможно, даже более интересен, хотя и неудобен.

А потом Джон вздрагивает всем телом. 

Колокол умолкает, и единственный звук, который можно услышать − это отдалённый крик сипухи.

Шерлок начал было снимать пальто, но Джон останавливает его, схватив за рукав. 

− Что ты делаешь?

− Ты замёрз, − объясняет Шерлок. − Моё пальто намного превосходит твою куртку по теплоизоляционным свойствам.

− Но тогда ты замёрзнешь, − ворчит Джон, натягивая пальто обратно на плечи Шерлока. 

− Я приучил себя переносить низкие температуры без вредных последствий, Джон. Это имеет смысл для тебя взять...

− Я поделюсь им с тобой, − предлагает Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него несколько мгновений, слишком долго, судя по нервно сжатому левому кулаку Джона и тому, как его щеки и горло снова заливает румянец.

Коротко кивнув, Шерлок решается и поворачивается к полкам, достаточно далёким от ужасного света, чтобы там была тень. Он отодвигает несколько коробок в сторону и достаёт стопку сложенных попон, которые заметил раньше. Они явно видели лучшие дни, но он вытряхивает их, стараясь держать пыль и мёртвых пауков подальше от Джона, а затем кладёт две из них на пол у стены. Он жестом приглашает Джона сесть и выскальзывает из пальто.

Джон делает то же самое, стаскивая с себя удобную чёрную куртку, которую он так любит. Шерлок пытается возразить, но Джон садится и прислоняет её к стене за своей спиной, давая им немного изоляции от кирпичной кладки.

Глаза Джона широко раскрыты и немного дикие, когда Шерлок занимает своё место рядом с ним и накрывает их пальто от Белстафф. На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что Джон может возразить, но затем тот глубоко вздыхает и немного расслабляется, придвигаясь ещё ближе и одёргивает свой пиджак, пока не чувствует, что они оба получают от этого какую-то выгоду. 

Когда Джон наконец замирает, Шерлок расстилает последний изъеденный молью лошадиный коврик на их ногах. Они сидят плечом к плечу до тех пор, пока, осмелев и надеясь, что удача ещё раз ему улыбнётся, Шерлок не поднимает руку и неловко, без слов приглашает Джона под неё. Тот делает паузу, но всё равно принимает этот жест после неестественно долгого мгновения. Он придвигается поближе, пока не оказывается практически прижатым к боку Шерлока.

− Так пальто прикроет больше нас, − объясняет Шерлок, прочищая горло и говоря тихо, словно боясь спугнуть прижавшегося к нему мужчину.

Они сидят в напряжённой тишине. Шерлок думает, что у него, возможно, какой-то приступ, поскольку сердце, кажется, бьётся крайне неравномерно и так громко, что Джон не может не заметить, как оно стучит в его груди. И, конечно же, плечи Джона не могут стать более жёсткими, чем сейчас − это должно быть невероятно неудобно.

Лампочка мигает и снова зажигается, а затем с пронзительным _писком_ сдаётся, погружая их в темноту.

Невероятно, но плечи Джона напрягаются ещё сильнее, и Шерлоку хочется в отчаянии стукнуться головой об стену. 

− Ради всего святого! − громко стонет Шерлок.

Долгое мгновение никто из них даже не дышит. Затем Джон начинает дрожать; лёгкая дрожь пробегает по его спине. Он делает глубокий вдох, и дрожь усиливается, его плечи и рёбра вздрагивают. Шерлок уже собирается спросить его, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует, когда Джон издаёт самое не элегантное, оглушительное фырканье, и всё его тело судорожно сжимается в попытках справиться с истерикой, которая, кажется, его настигает. 

− Клянусь Богом, ты не можешь выдумать то дерьмо, что происходит с нами! − он задыхается и снова начинает хихикать.

Шерлок ухмыляется и тоже хихикает, зная, что Джон не может видеть его в темноте, которая окутывает их сейчас. Он не ошибается; если бы Шерлок был человеком, который верит в подобные вещи, у него было бы достаточно доказательств того, как судьба любит бросать пресловутый гаечный ключ в дела их жизни при любой возможности.

К счастью, это не так.

− Небольшое, но дополнительное неудобство, Джон.

Джону требуется несколько минут и многочисленные фальстарты, чтобы полностью восстановить своё самообладание. Наконец он вздыхает и тает в объятиях Шерлока, уткнувшись головой ему в подбородок. Приступ хихиканья сделал его восхитительно тёплым и расслабленным; запах веселья Джона в сочетании с его прижавшимся телом вызывает тоску внизу живота Шерлока. Он уже не в первый раз благодарен судьбе за своё пальто. Даже если бы Джону было достаточно звёздного света, Белстафф сохранил бы для него свои неуместные секреты.

− Знаешь что? Я беру назад всё, что сказал, − тихо говорит Джон. − Это гораздо лучше, чем ужин и танцы.

− Очевидно, − нараспев произносит Шерлок.

Джон тычет ему в рёбра коротким, но метким пальцем. − Мерзавец, − ласково говорит он. Он поднимает голову с плеча, и Шерлок видит довольную улыбку Джона и нежность в его глазах. И действительно, если и был когда-нибудь момент, чтобы Шерлок сделал шаг вперёд и начал действовать, то именно сейчас. 

Шерлок прижимает свои губы к губам Джона, прежде чем Вселенная снова сыграет против них. 

Джон немедленно откликается. Его губы приоткрываются, и он тянется за поцелуем, наклоняя голову, поощряя Шерлока тоже приоткрыть рот. Несмотря на то, что он был зачинщиком, Шерлок счастлив позволить Джону перехватить инициативу, поскольку это, похоже, его специализация. Джон целует с нежностью, но с тщательностью и вниманием к деталям. Его губы медлительны, методичны и вызывают привыкание − Шерлок уже не может ни минуты думать без них. Он покрывает каждый миллиметр рта Шерлока мягкими поцелуями и нежно посасывает, и проблема, которую скрывал Белстаф, становится всё более проблематичной.

Руки Джона с благоговением касаются лица и волос Шерлока, поглаживая и подталкивая его ко всё более чудесным прикосновениям. Когда его язык скользит, чтобы нежно, но намеренно пробежаться по собственной нижней губе, Шерлок издаёт громкий стон, который заставляет Джона тихо засопеть.

Руки Джона становятся смелее в ответ на очевидное удовольствие Шерлока. Его ладони прослеживают изгибы тела Шерлока, поглаживая, изучая и обожая. Огибая теперь уже срочную ситуацию в своих брюках, Джон скользит рукой вниз по бедру Шерлока; жар его сильных пальцев проникает сквозь шерстяную ткань, и его признательность очевидна в углубляющихся поцелуях.

Он стонет, когда у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. − Наконец-то! − он бормочет что-то в горло Шерлоку, и всё, что он может сделать, это ждать, побуждая Джона к большей близости своей уступчивостью. 

В этот момент колокола из соседней церкви начинают посылать радостные звон за звоном по хрустальному воздуху.

Джон едва ли даже осознаёт их, но Шерлок думает, что эти звуки являются самым совершенным выражением того, что он чувствует сейчас. Их радость танцует в тишине, ноты перекатываются друг через друга в своём изобилии, так что никто не может не понимать их значения.

Или, возможно, ему просто нужно помнить, что нужно продолжать дышать, хотя это совершенно скучно по сравнению с поцелуями Джона.

Когда Джон наконец отстраняется, Шерлок тянется за ним, преследуя его рот плохо нацеленными поцелуями. Он чувствует, как губы Джона изгибаются в улыбке, когда он ловит и ласкает их.

− Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок, − выдыхает Джон между поцелуями.

− Я начинаю понимать, в чём тут дело, − бормочет Шерлок, слегка ошеломлённый желанием. Теперь его глаза привыкли к темноте, и звёзды стали алмазно-острыми в крошечном уголке неба, который он видит из окна. Их света достаточно лишь для того, чтобы разглядеть черты лица Джона, но Шерлоку не нужно его видеть, чтобы понять счастье, которое от него исходит. 

− Значит, сегодня ночью нет никаких шансов на спасение? − уточняет Джон, проводя пальцами по завиткам волос на затылке Шерлока − тот делает заметку на будущее.

− Очень маловероятно, − подтверждает Шерлок, позволяя Джону потянуть его на себя, пока он не ложится на попоны. − Ты намекаешь на необходимость обниматься, чтобы сохранить тепло тел?

Джон хихикает и на мгновение задумывается. − Ну, я мог бы, но решил спросить тебя, можно ли мне заставить тебя кончить.

Довольно бесцеремонно Джон встаёт на колени между бёдер Шерлока, натягивает на них Белстафф и оставшуюся попону, и опускается, пока первое прикосновение его твёрдости к ноющему члену Шерлока не вызывает у них обоих сдавленный стон. 

− Да, пожалуйста, − выдыхает Шерлок и смещается, чтобы приспособиться к весу Джона, обвивая руки вокруг его талии и притягивая их ближе друг к другу, чтобы их члены оказались напротив друг друга через одежду. Он украдкой целуется, пока Джон устраивает их в импровизированном гнёздышке, неуверенно покачивая бёдрами к огромному удовольствию Шерлока. 

− Пожалуйста, Джон, − просит Шерлок. − Я так долго хотел этого... хотел тебя.

− О, любимый, − говорит Джон. − И я тоже. Я никогда не думал, что ты... О, Шерлок.

Джон чувствуется восхитительно рядом с ним, твёрдый и податливый во всех нужных местах, и даже если на улице температура ниже нуля, Шерлоку плевать; жар между ними раскалённый и всеохватывающий.

Джон царапает зубами по горлу Шерлока, покусывая и посасывая, и нежно целует, пока выстраивает ритм. Отстранено Шерлок добавляет влечение Джона к его шее в список к кинку на волосы, для дальнейшего исследования в неопределённом будущем, но, честно говоря, становится невозможно думать ни о чём, кроме запаха Джона, его тепла и твёрдости, и как все эти вещи толкают Шерлока всё ближе и ближе к финалу.

Завтра они не будут торопиться, запрут дверь своей спальни и исследуют друг друга, обнажённые и в исчерпывающих деталях. В настоящее время, однако, это именно то, что им нужно. Они, возможно, выбрали извилистый путь, чтобы наконец прибыть сюда, но последняя мысль, когда восхитительное напряжение в животе Шерлока начинает разваливаться на части, заключается в том, что, несмотря на сказанное Джоном, он, должно быть, был очень, _очень_ хорошим мальчиком в этом году.

***

(1) − Билингви́зм (двуязы́чие < лат. bi- «два» + лат. lingua «язык»).  
(2) − Чеам − (англ. Cheam) − это пригород южного Лондона, в районе Саттон.  
(3) − Строчка из песни «We Built This City» из альбома «Live At Stanley Cup» группы «Starship».


End file.
